The Proposal
by Just another ginge
Summary: Cannon pairings. Quite simply how everyone got engaged. First one Harry & Ginny!


**Hello fellow FanFictioners! I thank you now for clicking on the link and reading this story. It shall be a series of cannon pairing one-shots. I don't know how often it will be updated, as it is not my first priority, it's just my excuse for writing a load of fluff! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wonder if any of the WWW products would help me gain the rights to Harry Potter... hmmm... I think they would! But until then, I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_(Everytime we touch - Cascada)_

* * *

Harry/Ginny A.K.A Hinny

"Gin, could you come with me outside for a min?"

Ginny giggled, "Harry you're a poet and you didn't know it!"

Harry proceeded to stick his tongue out at her.

"Real mature."

"Says you."

Ginny stuck her tongue out back at him.

"Come with me?" harry asked again, holding out his hand.

"Sure."

Ginny took his hand and they exited the Burrow and started walking in the garden.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere. That reminds me, turn around."

Ginny complied and Harry tied a piece of cloth around her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Okay, lead the way."

They walked together for a good few minutes, Ginny wonder, pondering all the while about what Harry was up to. They came to a stop and harry untied Ginny's blindfold. Ginny opened her eyes to see a picnic blanket before her, set for two. Unlit candles surrounded them, just hovering above the ground.

Ginny gasped.

"Oh Harry!"

She was speechless; no one had ever done anything that romantic for her. Harry pulled his shocked girlfriend to sit down on the blanket. They ate and talked and soon night fell.

Once they had finished eating Harry banished the items with a wave of his wand and with another a broomstick came flying towards them. Harry caught it in his hand and held the other one out to Ginny.

"Fly with me."

She took his hand and he took that as an approval and they both got onto the broomstick, Harry's hands around Ginny's waist, and they took off into the twilight. With them both on the one broom they couldn't go as fast, but they didn't need to.

After a few minutes they had gain enough altitude that they could see the lights coming from the small village of Ottery St Catchpole. They flew through the moonlight for almost an hour before finally coming to a stop back at the burrow. As soon as they did land Ginny pulled Harry into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Harry drew away from the hug and dropped down onto one knee, taking a small box from his pocket.

Ginny gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, since the moment that I set my eyes on you I've known you were special. You are the love of my life, my anchor in all the chaos these past years have flung at me. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny was silent and Harry started to worry. What if she said no?

"Pinch me." she finally said.

"What?"

"Pinch me, this can't be real."

Harry let out a soft chuckle, "Gin, its real."

Ginny pinched herself and her eyes widened, It was actually happening.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cried, flinging her arms around Harry's neck, squeezing him with all the strength she had; which was rather a lot seeing that Ginny was a professional quidditch player.

"G-G-Gin, I-I need to b-breathe!" harry wheezed after a couple of minutes in the stranglehold of a hug.

She drew back apologising and harry opened the small box in his hands. Therein lay a golden ring; simple but perfect. Harry slipped it onto Ginny's finger, the small emerald glistening in the starlight, and kissed his fiancé sweetly. Once over, they lay cuddling for a few minutes before Ginny suddenly leapt up.

"Ginny, what's up?"

"I have to go tell everyone!" she squeaked, already running towards the burrow. Harry shook his head with a smile and hoped she would never change.

"Mum! Dad! Everyone! I'm engaged!"

* * *

**Voilà! Harry and Ginny are engaged! Yay! **

**So tell me what you think! Did you like it? Or hate it? Should I write more of them?**

**The next one will Ron/Hermione. Otherwise known as Romione!**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now!)**


End file.
